Alfabet Marii Zuzanny
by Joley
Summary: A jak Amanda/Za dziecka nieszczęśliwie zagubiona/Wybrańca siostra/On z tęsknoty myślał że skona!... TŁUMACZENIE 'A Mary Sue Alphabet' Irony-chan.


**Summary:** A jak Amanda **/** Za dziecka nieszczęśliwie zagubiona/Wybrańca siostra/On z tęsknoty myślał że skona!

TŁUMACZENIE 'A Mary Sue Alphabet' Irony-chan.

 **Autor oryginału:** Irony-chan

 **Tytuł oryginału:** A Mary Sue Alphabet

 **Tłumacz:** Joley

 **Disclaimer:** Postacie należą do J.K. Rowling, a fabuła do Irony-chan.

Link do oryginału oraz do autora znajduje się na moim profilu, zachęcam do zajrzenia. :)

 **Od autorki: *** W skrócie: wie, że Ginny nie miała imię Virginia i dlatego to imię jest w cudzysłowiu.

 **Od tłumacza:** Ja to nie wiem co tu się porobiło. Jest to luźne tłumaczenie ponieważ byłoby mi ciężko przetłumaczyć wiersz słowo w słowo - chociaż starałam się by ten alfabet jak najbardziej przypominał oryginalny.

(w niektórych miejscach przecinków nie wstawiałam specjalnie, bo jak czytałam na głos to coś mi nie wtedy nie pasowało :D)

(takie rzeczy dzieją się kiedy komuś nie chce się uczyć przed sesją poprawkową)

* * *

 **A** jak **Amanda**

Za dziecka nieszczęśliwie zagubiona

Wybrańca siostra

On z tęsknoty myślał, że skona!

Zawsze podejrzewał

Cichą miał nadzieję

Wyruszył ją szukać

Magicznym GPSem

Teraz są już razem

Uśmiechów jest bez liku

Szkoda tylko, że po wątku

Nie ma śladu w tym fan fiku

xx

 **B** jest od **Bożeny**

Bo autorki to imię

Doskonałe Alter Ego

Jeśli wszystkie swe wady pominie

Gdyż mam wielką wątpliwość

Że miseczkę ma De

Że śpiewa jak anioł

I że nie fałszuje

Że okularów jej nie trzeba

Że policzki ma nie pyzate

I, że kiedykolwiek

Zostanie mistrzem karate

xx

 **C** to **Cecylia**

Na punkcie Quidditch'a ma bzika

Najszybsza w lataniu

O, patrzcie jak pomyka!

Nowa gwiazda tej szkoły

O doskonałej celności

I odkąd jest w drużynie

Rywale pieją z zazdrości!

Dom jej w grze jest niezwyciężony

Inne drużyny planują oszukiwać

Czy Cecylia zostanie pokonana?

… ktoś w ogóle zamierza to czytać?

xx

 **D** – to od **Diany**

Na historię jej patrzeć aż szkoda

Bez żadnej ortografii, gramatyki

Każdego obejdzie trwoga!

Czytelnicy maile pisali

Z prośbą o poprawę

Lecz wszystkie ich wysiłki

Zawsze schodziły na marne

Od autorki dostawali:

„Mogę pisać jak chcę!"

„Dlaczego mnie hejtujecie?"

„Po prostu się nie znacie!"

xx

 **E** jak **Elwen**

Elfka, w całej swojej glorii!

Która nie ma pojęcia

Że w złej jest historii

Jak każdy z jej rasy

Jest mądra… i piękna

Jej uwodzicielskie spojrzenie

Każdego w nocy nęka

Lecz jak się tu znalazła?

To dobre jest pytanie

Ale autor nic nie zdradzi

Dopóki komentarzy nie dostanie

xx

 **F** od **Furiko**

Uczennicy ze wschodu

Jej ojciec jest kapłanem

W świątyni służy Bogu

Przywiozła swoją katanę

Którą wymachuje dzielnie

Zamiast 'proszę' używa 'onegai'

Bo po polsku nie mówi biegle

Każdy rozdział się rozpoczyna

Wszystkich słówek tłumaczeniem

Oraz słowami wdzięczności

„Komcie czytam z uwielbieniem"

xx

 **G** jest od **Grażyny**

Co lubi oglądać TV

Ciągle odtwarzać ten sam film

Na starym DVD

Aż pewnego razu magia

Portal w ekranie otworzyła

I nim się Grażynka obejrzała

Już świat na inny zmieniła!

Teraz ocali ich wszystkich

W środkach nie przebierając

Bo nic tu nie jest nowością

Wszystkie książki na pamięć znając

xx

Na **H** zaczyna się imię

dziewczęcia zwanego **Halinką**

Wiedźmy wszystkich żywiołów

Żartobliwie nazwanej pogodynką

Kiedy słońce świeci najmocniej

Oznacza, że jest pełna radości

A burze czy śnieżyce

Są gdy bardzo się rozzłości

Dlatego późno w nocy

Kiedy jest w dziwnej krainie snów..

Mogą zdarzać się anomalia

Jak deszcz pełen pająków

xx

 **I** od **Izoldy**

Która jest paskudna i zła

Świata tego całego

Najstraszniejsza wiedźma

Czarny Pan jest okrutny

Kogo spotka – zabije

Ale tej zimnej suki

Nigdy nie przebije!

To cecha dziedziczna

Od pokoleń bez zmiany

Ale przez swój brak bety

Straszy tylko błędami

xx

 **J** jak **Jolanta**

Zimna i nieczuła

Już dobry tysiąc lat

Po tym świecie się buja

Kamień Filozofów

Odkąd tylko odkryła

To nikt jej nie pokochał

Sama ciągle żyła

I nikt już żywy nie wie

Co z ciałem zrobiła

Gdy Nikolasa Flamel'a

Podstępnie zabiła

xx

 **K** od **Kasandry**

Niezłe z niej ziółko

W kociołku swym waży, hm..

 _Chaos_ – powiem krótko

Ta dziewczyna to geniusz

W żartach numer jeden!

Lecz dla nauczycieli

Jest okrągłym zerem

Już chyba cztery razy

Szkołę zmieniać musiała

Że dyrektor ją tu wpuścił?

Ot zagadka niemała

xx

 **M** – to od **Madysonne**

Prosto z Ameryki

Totalnie superaśna

Nie spotkasz lepszej cziki!

Wszystkie swoje płyty

Przywiozła ze sobą

Może jeśli poprosisz

To posłucha ich z tobą

Dzieli się muzyką

Z kim tylko jest w stanie

Czemu mam wrażenie

Że jej autor jest fanem?

xx

 **N** jak **Naomi**

Kosmosu championka

Z Cyrku Martwego Księżyca

To dzielna Amazonka

Uczennica za dnia

Za to nocą jak Zorro

W króciutkiej spódniczce

Biel i czerwień – stylowo!

Ale gdy jej sekret się wyda

Co pocznie, kto wie?

Wybrańca w sobie rozkocha

W końcu… czemu nie!

xx

 **O** od **Ofelii**

Biednej córki potwora

Jej życie to koszmar

Same łzy i niedola

Jej mąż już wybrany

Nie przez nią, o nie

Jednak ona pragnie innego

I cóż teraz pocznie?

Ten smutek! Ten żal!

Tak, jest tego bez liku

Że życzę powodzenia

Każdemu z czytelników

xx

 **P** jak **Pelagia**

Opisana prozą niezwykłą!

Usta jej nietypowe

Bo jak czerwone róże kwitną!

Jak zboże w blasku słońca

Tak złote pasemka w jej włosach

A oczy tak błyszczące

Niczym gwiazdy w niebiosach

Skóra tak alabastrowa

Że aż prawie biała

I to pewnie z braku żelaza

Głowa ją ciągle bolała

xx

 **Q** od **Quing**

Która z Chin przyjechała

Swymi dziwnymi zwyczajami

Wszystkich w koło zadziwiała

Egzotyczna i niezwykła

W jedwab ciągle ubrana

Jedząca ryż na śniadanie

A uroda? Niespotykana!

Stereotyp chodzący

Prosto z anime czy dram

Dokładnie widać, że autor

O Azjatach nie ma pojęcia sam

xx

 **R** jak **Roksana**

Dzieciństwo miała niesłychane

Mimo że Wataha jej rodziną

To maniery ma nieskalane

Wytworności i opanowania

W ogóle jej nie brakuje

Ale być może jest tak

Że każda wilczyca tak się zachowuje

Tylko jeden jest rozdział

Ale wszystkim już wiadomo

Że z biednym wilkołakiem

Małych wilczków będzie mieć grono

xx

 **S** jest od **Stelli**

Która zmienia swe oblicze

Kimkolwiek chce to być może

Nie zna żadnych ograniczeń

Biały jednorożec

Smok wielki i złoty

Czy też mały lisek

Zawsze skłonny do psoty

Dumny paw lub orzeł

Tygrys egzotyczny

Ta kobieta to istny

Przenośny ogród zoologiczny

xx

 **T** od **Tamary**

Dziewczyny cud, miód

Najpopularniejsza w starej szkole

Przyjaciół miała w bród

Tu jest jednak inaczej

Myszką jest szarą

Nikt jej nie lubi

I żartów jest ofiarą

To historia pełna dramatów

I jak pewnie już wiecie

Zemsta Tamary

Będzie najlepsza na świecie

xx

 **U** jak **Umbra**

Imię coś nie pasuje

Lecz są tu gorsze rzeczy

Tylko humor Wam się zepsuje

'MacKay' czy 'MacBride'?

Nazwiska są tu oba

Widać autor nie mógł się zdecydować

Jak wielka to szkoda

Więcej niestety

Nie dam rady Wam powiedzieć

Bo przez brak akapitów

Niewiele mogę się dowiedzieć

xx

 **V**.. od ' **Virginii'***

Dziewczyny kropka w kropkę jak kanon

Póki nie spotkała zdolnej autorki

O wdzięcznym imieniu Shannon

Teraz Gin słucha punk'a

I oczywiście się tnie

Ciągle pisze wiersze o bólu

Bo nikt jej nie rozumie

Lecz rodzice się nie martwą

Dlaczego chyba, już każdy wie

Ponieważ tak jak ich córka

Oboje są OOCe

xx

 **W** to litera która pięknie

imię **Waleria** **Serafina** rozpoczyna

Ta dziewczyna jako Maria Zuzanna

Już w kołysce życie zaczyna

Jako niemowlę porzucona

Kochający dom znalazła

W czystej krwi rodzinie

Opływającej w bogactwa

I nawet konstruktywnej krytyki

Nie waż się autorce powiedzieć

Bo zacznie cię wyzywać

Od czego? Nie chcesz wiedzieć

xx

 **X** od **Xanthe**

Dziewczyny bez ogłady

Zwykłej, zwyczajnej

W końcu też przecież ma wady

Paznokcie obgryza!

Włosy jej okiełznać nie łatwo

I wrzeszczy i piszczy

Kiedy tylko zgaśnie światło

Czeka ją zagłada

Jeśli patrzeć na ten trend

Ale wszystko się rozwiąże

I będzie happy end

xx

 **Y** jak **Yarrow**

O proroczych zdolnościach

Najlepsza z wróżbitów

Trelawney czuje to w kościach

Taka jest zdolna

Że to ona zajęcia prowadzi

I pod jej opieką

Każdy uczeń dobrze sobie radzi

Biada jej jednak

Kiedy coś złego przepowie

Nikogo to nie obchodzi

Zostaje z tym sama na głowie

xx

 **Z** – od Zuli

 **Zuliekhy** zdrobnienie

Imię jej za trudne

Jak je wymówić nikt nie wie

Mistrzyni kamuflarzu!

Jak śpiewa mam dreszcze!

Gawędzi z wężami!

Frytki robi najlepsze!

Czytelnik w rozdarciu

Czy śmiać się, czy płakać?

Gorszej rzeczy już nie przeczyta

No, chyba że świnie zaczną latać


End file.
